Washing Away The Past
by mistressofhell
Summary: Meryl takes a shower after a long day at work, only to be surprised by a certain legendary gunman.


Disclaimer: This story is purely fan-made and in no way does the other own any of the characters mention herein. Enjoy.

* * *

After a long tiring day at the bar, there was nothing that Meryl wanted more than a long shower and an even longer nap. She and Milly had remained stationed after Vash left almost a year ago. Milly had volunteered to help out digging the well, while she was forced to work at the bar as a waitress. The days consisted of stress, spilled liquor and many a man getting a good knock upside the head for grabbing at her. So as she slowly strolled home, today all she could focus on was the prospect of soap, hot water and clean bed sheets. Luckily the days were so busy it left little time for her to focus on the blonde gunman that consumed her heart. She still counted the days that he had been gone, and silently cried for him every night. Wishing with her entire being that he would return to her. But she remained silent about this pain; not wishing to trouble Milly while the tall girl was still grieving for Wolfwood, however much she would deny it. She waved at her partner on the way into the house, not bothering to stop and talk as the tall brunette was consumed with the well construction. Meryl enter the girl's silent house and immediately headed for the linen closet for fresh towels before she went to the small washroom.

Meanwhile, a familiar figure approached Milly, an unconscious form on his shoulder. "Mr. Vash!" Milly exclaimed. "You're back! I'm so happy to see you, we missed you so much! Who's that on your shoulders?" the girl said in one breath.

"Hey big girl. I'm happy to see you too. This is my brother, Knives. Do you think I could bring him to your house so his wounds can be tended to?" Vash answered.

"Oh sure Mr. Vash, he can stay with us. And Ill take of him. I'm sure you would like to get clean and take a nap. You must be very tired." came the reply from the tall insurance girl.

Vash just smiled at the word "nap" and carried Knives towards the house Milly was making for after she had taken the rest of the afternoon off. Vash deposited his brother on a bed and helped Milly remove his suit so that she could tend to him. She then looked up at him and remarked, "Why don't you go get that shower now Mr. Vash? And when you're done, you can sleep on that bed over there. I should be done with Knives by then, and Ill get started on supper for you both. Ill wake you when it's done." With that, she shooed him towards the linen closet and then pointedly showed him the bathroom.

Meryl carelessly stripped off her clothes and placed them to the side as she started the shower. As the stream of warm water started, she stepped in and let the shower caress every inch of her skin, relaxing her muscles and massaging all the knots out of her system. She closed her eyes and let the steam surround her and fill the room. Meryl reached for her favourite shampoo, smelling distinctly of strawberries, and worked into the dark hair that cascaded down her back, having grown in the past year since Vash had left, ending midway down. Her troubles seemed to vaporise as she lathered her silky curls. As she rinsed, she thought she heard the door open, but she was so sure she had locked it and disregarded the noise. She then reached for the soap, but to her horror, she came into contact with a strikingly familiar scarred hand and looked up to see the aqua eyes that had haunted her dreams for the past year. "Here, let me do that for you."

When Vash had entered the already steamy bathroom, he immediately sensed that it was already occupied. But the second he discerned the figure of the small insurance girl, his heart stopped, and he rejoiced his decision to listen to the big girl. Even through the shower curtain, he could make out the small figure that had made him writhe at night. How could this dark haired beauty hold such power over him? He was unsure, but every time he pictured her large navy-violet eyes, he melted inside. And now, here he was with her in such a vulnerable state, and him growing hot just watching her shadow soap her hair, which he noted had grown some in his absence. He had lain awake at nights wondering how it would feel to run his hands through that beautiful hair, a cross between deep purple and blue.

Now that it was even longer, his fantasy was hitting him full force. Now he had but one decision to make. Should he once again hide his feelings for her, and make a quick retreat before he got caught and accused of doing something pervy? Or would he take a chance, and tell her how he felt...show her how he felt. He weighed his options, considered all angles to each choice. The were many upsides and downsides to each. But, he finally threw caution to the wind and quietly stripped off his bodysuit and boots. He left them on the floor next to her feminine waitress outfit, and silently snuck into the shower with her.

Astounded, he found her back on to him, and was shocked by her overwhelming beauty even then. From her insanely long longs, to her perky little bottom to her smooth expanse of back that was not hidden by her hair, finally ending his appreciative glance at her slim shoulders, now glistening with water. Then her hand shot out to grab the soap, which he was holding. Deciding to make his bold move now, he spoke. "Here, let me do that for you." Noticing that she was about to let out an ear-piercing shriek, he wondered if this was maybe not such a good idea...

She didn't know if it was the shock of seeing him, or the shock of seeing him in the shower with her, while the were both naked made Meryl fight the urge to scream more. If it were any other situation, she would have thrown herself on him to greet him, and then smacked him for taking so long. But since she was standing before him in a very naked and soaking wet state, her first instinct was to quickly cover herself with her limbs and try very hard not to let her glance go any lower than his chest. The temptation to sneak a peek at what this man very much a man was powerful. But her primary instinct of lust was overwrought by her shock of him seeing her nude and totally invading her privacy. "Dear God Vash! What in hell do you think you're doing? Have you no decency? Or do you just randomly walk into showers where young ladies are bathing hoping to get some?" her anger very apparent, but hard to see on her face because of an all-encompassing blush.

An equally blushing Vash just smiled at her and quietly replied, "This is the first time I've ever done something like this. Of course, the thought has crossed my mind several times...but only concerning you."

He said the last part very quietly, and Meryl barely caught what he said in the roar of the shower. Was her saying...no it couldn't be! The way he said that, it sounded as though Vash The Stampede, the $$60 billion man, the Humanoid Typhoon...cared about her. But that was impossible...he didn't even know her name; he knew nothing about her, nor she about him. _'But that didn't stop you from falling head over heels for him now, did it?'_ her inner voice thundered. _'It's not the same!'_ she argued with herself.

While Meryl had her little mental battle, Vash traced every curve of her body with his eyes, wondering how her skin would feel, smell and taste. Her memorized every line of her skin that he could make out, for he knew that he would never be allowed this liberty again. Having had enough of her mental argument, he lifted her chin, forcing her to face him, giving him a good view of the conflict in her eyes. Giving no thought to her conflict or the outside world, he gently kissed her, softly plundering her mouth with his own. When he raised his head and opened his eyes, her expression was of shock, but some dark, smoky and undeterminable element had entered her eyes, while his own surely bespoke of his lust for the small girl. She bit her lip in confusion, as if contemplating her next move.

Vash didn't give her a chance as he once again focussed her face to look at him. "Meryl, I have to confess. I have been wanting to do that for eons. Truthfully, ever since you saved me from those villagers. And don't insist that I don't know what I'm talking about. I have been madly in love with you ever since that moment on the bluff when you sang to me. Not mere lust, but true, irrevocable love. If you don't feel the same, even in some remote form, just say so and Ill leave. Pretend that this never happened. But you need to tell me now, or Ill just assume your answer is no." Vash knew that after his admission, their relationship would permanently change, and hoped it was for the better. For if her answer was no, he would leave, but he would never forget her sensuous curves, her magical laughter or her mysterious eyes as they were now.

Meryl was stunned. Not only did the man of dreams know her name, but also here he was, confessing his overwhelming desire for her, not only psychically but in every other sense. How could she deny him? How could she possible turn him away after that confession? _'Because you'll only end up hurt if you do. Hell barely be getting his first grey hair when you're cold in the ground. It'll never work out. Plus, you know nothing about him! He'll only end up leaving you for some bimbo when you get older...or maybe even before then you idiot!'_ Her inner voice of sensibility could not keep her mouth shut, could it? Meryl knew every con to every single one of Vash's pros. While her body was on fire for him, she rationalized that it would never work out._ 'But do I really want to end up all alone, regretting giving up what might be my only chance for love? Even if this only lasts the day, wont it be worth it in the long run? Wouldn't one night of pleasure make up for all I'm bound to loose in the long run?'_

Her mental battle started up once more. But she then made the fatal mistake of sizing up Vash's body...and the answer hit her like a flash of lightning. God he was gorgeous! Every inch of his skin, no matter how scarred was precious to her. And then her eyes rested on the one part of him that she nearly fell over because of. Needless to say, one night with Vash would definitely be worth it with something that size! Deciding that she had made up her mind, she dropped her arms, exposing her body to the legendary gunman, and looked up at him with passion shining evidently in her eyes and flung herself at him, capturing his mouth with her own.

Unprepared, but ultimately pleased with Meryl's obvious answer, Vash staggered with her added weight, but began to once again plunder her mouth, sliding his hands around her waist to steady her. He open his mouth slightly to lick his lips and nibbled on her fleshy lower lip. A small sigh escaped her mouth as he did so, and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, a wave of fire hitting his abdomen as their tongues wrestled. He had never felt like this before...so consumed by fiery warmth. And then, her legs wrapped around his waist and he was pressed fully against her. A totally new fire hit him, and in a region slightly lower than his abdomen. He shifted their positions so that Meryl was now leaned up against the wall, the warm water streaming down over the both of him.

This allowed Vash to free his hands and began a feather light exploration of her body as his lips moved down her neck and to her shoulders and collar bone, leaving kisses and nipping along the way, outlining her veins with his tongue. This caused several more small sighs to escape her lips. Meanwhile, his hands caressed her stomach, her sides and finally, though very tentatively touched her breasts. He cupped them gently, running his hands over their sensitive peaks. Stifled gaps came from Meryl and Vash boldly wondered what would happen if he tried that again. Touching her again, another gasp came. Vash discovered that he loved the sounds that Meryl made. Hitching her higher and lowering his head, he slowly outline her peaks with his tongue, until finally taking them into his mouth, hearing a slightly louder gasp come from his partner each time he did so. Realizing that she was enjoying this as much as he was, her continued, relishing the sounds that came from Meryl's mouth, no matter how she tried to control them.

Meryl wondered if Vash knew at all what he was doing to her. His slow, languid movements made her hot all over. As his hands went back to exploring her body she felt his mouth suckle her breasts, and tingled at the feelings he created with his body. Suddenly feeling left out of this situation, she ran her hands over his back, feeling him shiver as she did so. She boldly cupped his buttocks and he gasped at the action. But he quickly went back to his ministrations on her body. She didn't think a moment about all the marks Vash was making with his mouth...his teeth...his tongue. Then she began to explore his chest, being careful, as she had with his back, with his various scars and metal parts. She slyly ran her tongue over any scars she could come in contact with, her hands travelling over his muscled chest and stomach...wondering if she dared ventured further. Licking yet another scar, another reminder of Vash's heroism, she dared. As her hand gently slipped down around him, he moaned, a sound that filled the shower, and looked up at her with passion that was unmistakable.

Yet there was something in his smile...almost a smirk, promising revenge as his hand moved lower over her until it reached...She gasped as he placed his hand on her, slowly sliding a finger to feel what lay there. Running his fingers everywhere, even over her centre, causing her to moan even louder than he had. It was in that moment when she whispered to him "Vash...please..." unable to continue her sentence. He smirked as he caressed her, causing her to moan even more before he captured her mouth.

Vash was going insane. Meryl was moist and warm...and her hands were caressing him in the most intimate way. He was sure that her feelings were no match for his at the moment. Even while kissing, moans were escaping both of them, guttural noises coming from the back of their throats. Vash could take it anymore. He had to have her...now! "Meryl baby, if you want to stop, now has to be the time. After this, there's no going back." He may have wanted her, but he had some consideration. He wasn't going to go on if she said no. He prided himself to be well above rape, no matter how much he wanted a woman. He didn't usually just reach out and take. Even if it meant remaining uncomfortable for a few hours. He looked into her eyes as she just sent him a smile and grasped at him once more, guiding him to where he wanted to be, poised and ready. He sent her a glance, one more chance to back out. But she obviously knew what she was doing. She lightly kissed him, and pushed herself up against him, brushing her breasts against his chest. He knew then that this was what she wanted, no stopping now.

Meryl was no innocent, but she had never been so nervous with a man before. And she had never jumped to make love with a man so fast. But somehow, it just felt right. As he slid himself into her warm channel, she adjusted to his size quite quickly. With a smile in her direction, he gave her a second to get comfortable against him. Then, capturing her lips in a kiss, he slowly moved within her, setting a slow pace, so as not to break supposedly. To show him that she wasn't fragile, she quickened the pace, and he got the picture. As they rocked against each other, the pressure began to build in Meryl. The delicious feeling spread all over, and she knew that a long lasting love making session would have to wait for another time. Their pace became breakneck and she was sure that she was close to the ultimate release that only Vash could surely give. And true to form, pleasurable waves began to explode throughout her body and she could only manage to whisper his name as she shuddered.

Vash heard her whisper his name, and knew that she had experienced something very rare and beautiful. He felt it only seconds later, whispering her name before he shook with the overwhelming release her body gave him. He slowly laid her down, as he didn't have the energy to keep her in his arms. She was flushed, and her body was covered in the various marks he had left during their passionate embrace, but to him, Meryl had never looked more beautiful. She shyly picked up the long forgotten soap and slowly began soaping his body, caressing him intimately, and he gladly returned the favour for her and quickly washed his hair as he felt his energy return.

He turned off the shower; sure they had used up all the hot water, and wrapped them both in towels, also wrapping her in a long kiss, which she returned in full. He quickly glanced up and down the hallway, checking to see if they were alone, and dragged her into the bedroom that she pointed out as hers. He was sure that supper was long since cold, but he decided he wasn't that hungry for food. And when Meryl dragged him into her room and pushed her onto her bed, he was sure of one thing. It was going to be one long, but very interesting evening.


End file.
